


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 209

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [17]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 209 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 209 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 209

MARETH  
Though we die, our struggle lives on.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nüthil hish u shor goak, enyuthoda go voyaradar._

ALLANON & MARETH  
In death, just as in life.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ba chöth, jis ba juthar._

BANDON  
By its very nature, true power can never be shared...

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun bulon til, ku femar thoal an tuvashod bala felen..._

WARLOCK LORD  
...it belongs only to he who takes it for himself.

TRANSLATION  
 _...garod thil aichash shil oth aich shil is thadhas._

BANDON  
So long as one seeks a master, one is destined to be a slave.

TRANSLATION  
 _Blen hi zhos morach, ad an ngar yonye._

WARLOCK LORD  
So be it.

TRANSLATION  
 _E vesluk ü nyüth._


End file.
